46
Match 46 of NoDQ CAW is the sixth episode of Season 3 as well as the forty-sixth episode of NoDQ CAW overall. The match is a second round match in the T4 and pits Serial Killers against Mass Destruction. Match Michael Myers and the Hulk begin as the legal men. Myers tries to push the Hulk around but finds him to be a challenge. A Falcon’s Arrow from Myers swings momentum towards Myers, who follows up with a flapjack. Myers maintains the offensive over the Hulk and delivers a nasty overhead suplex. Myers knocks the Hulk to the outside, then gives the Thing a Running Chop Block, knocking him off the apron. The Hulk returns to the ring and tags the Thing back into the ring. The Thing catches Myers with a roll-up for a 2-count. The Thing takes Myers down with a brutal clothesline and follows up with an elbow drop from the top rope. The Thing throws Michael Myers to the outside. Leatherface comes in for a look but elects not to attack. The match devolves into a brawl with all four men in the ring. Leatherface delivers a backbreaker to the Thing. Leatherface is tagged into the match and immediately begins running all around the ring and the ringside area before running up the entrance ramp towards the stage. The Thing follows him and then back down to ring as the referee nearly counts both men out. Leatherface gets back into the ring and breaks the referee’s count at 15. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Leatherface runs back up the entrance ramp once again and the Thing follows. Leatherface knocks the Thing down and gets back in the ring, climbing the turnbuckle. The Thing clotheslines Leatherface and both men end up on the outside. Meanwhile, Myers and the Hulk have been brawling and Myers delivers a piledriver at the ringside area. Leatherface and the Thing return to the ring as the referee tries to break up the fight between Myers and the Hulk. The Thing covers Leatherface following a Widow’s Peak but the referee is knocked down by Myers. A following small-package from the Thing gets a 2-count. Leatherface tags Myers into the match. After some back and forth, Myers delivers the 10/31 to the Thing and covers him. The Hulk breaks up the pin attempt at a 2-count. Myers delivers a DDT to the Thing and knocks the Hulk off the apron to get another 2-count. Myers delivers a brainbuster to the Thing. A DDT from Myers gets another 2-count, as does an overhead suplex as the Hulk breaks up the count again. A bulldog from Myers bloodies the Thing and gets another 2-count as the Hulk once again intervenes. Myers responds by delivering a Widow’s Peak of his own to the Thing then suplexes the Hulk into the ring. Leatherface gets into the ring and attacks the Thing as the Hulk exits the ring. Myers again covers for a pin attempt the Thing but the Hulk breaks it up at 2. The match devolves into a brawl, with Leatherface being thrown to the outside by the Hulk, who misses a cross body splash. Myers counters an attempted attack from the thing into a back body drop as the referee tries to regain control of the match. The Hulk knocks Leatherface down and Myers accidentally suplexes the Thing on top of Leatherface, the referee too distracted by the Hulk to count the ensuing cover. A Sleeper Suplex from Myers hurls the Thing towards his corner. Myers delivers an inverted atomic drop to the Thing and then connects with a Running Chop Block, which he follows up with a Top Rope Olympic Slam and a DDT. The Hulk breaks up the pin attempt with a 2-count before the next pin attempt is kicked out of by the Thing. Myers catches the Thing off-guard with a 10/31 then delivers a Running Chop Block to the Thing’s prone body before kicking the Hulk off the apron. Myers covers the Thing for a 2-count. Myers delivers a giant swing to the Thing for another 2-count. All four men battle away at the ringside area. Myers delivers a 10/31 to the Thing on the entrance ramp and returns to the ring as the referee counts the Thing out of the match. Myers flops to the mat out of exhaustion. Winners: Serial Killers Trivia *Match 60, the Viewer’s Choice Match between Spider-Man and Wolverine is announced during this episode. Category:Season 3